lords_of_minecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Commands
Introduction Commands are preset methods activated by typing certain strings of text. In a regular, vanilla Minecraft client, commands are entered via through Minecraft's chat window; which is displayed by pressing the T ''key by default. In the ''Minecraft role-play server, Lords of Minecraft, commands can often be used to enhance and improve the gaming experience of peasants; while providing tools and options to diversify role-play. General Commands * /whoall or /listall '-' 'Displays a list of all peasants currently online on the server. * '/who '''or /list''' - As opposed to the /whoall & /listall commands, the /who and /list commands display a simplified list of nearby peasants, peasants in the same district, and friends of the peasant initiating the command. * /plotmessages - 'Peasants can use the /plotmessages command to toggle plot greeting and farewell messages when visiting a plot. This command is used to reduce the intensity of messages that would appear in the chat window. * '/hats '- Brings up the hat menu, to which you can buy hats using SS stones. If you have already bought some hats you can also put them on/remove them in the GUI. * '/roleplay - Brings up the roleplay item menu. You can buy roleplay items using SS stones or rent random ones using in-game gold. This command also provides options for instantly accessing dice. Plot Commands * /rent - The /rent command is utilized to check how much rent is and how many days have been paid in rent on a plot. * /payrent amount '- Peasants can type an amount in gold coins in order to pay for a certain amount of days of rent on a plot. * '/plotinfo -''' Peasants can type /plotinfo to see the owners and employees of a plot (plot availability); in addition, to seeing the size and height limits. * '''/shareplot ''username - ''Peasants can type /shareplot (e.g. /shareplot Nisovin) to share ownership between them and another peasant. In return, the peasant that received the invitation needs to type /acceptplot to join the plot. However, please remember that once another peasant has ownership on your plot, there is equal responsibility on both parties. * /abandonplot - If peasants want to abandon or otherwise leave the plot they are on, they can type /abandonplot in chat twice. They will receive a message warning them and the amount of gold they will get in return from their rent (at a decreased amount). If there are multiple owners of the plot, the plot owner will receive nothing in return. Plot Employee Commands As of the April 8th, 2015, the ability to hire and fire employees was implemented after being severely sought after from the Lords of Minecraft community. * /hire username or '/employ username '- Prefixing a username with these commands enable plot owners to hire plot employees. Hiring employees makes them appear under an employees tab when a peasant types /plotinfo on the owners plot. This also gives them elevated access to chests and levers; however, they cannot grief or change the plot directly. Employees may also have a separate plot of their own, and they can be hired on multiple plots at a time. * '/fire - Removes a hired employee from your plot. Tips: * You need to use the full username! (e.g. /hire BHjr won't work, it needs to be precisely /hire BHjr132) * Employees can't "quit" on the job! Communication Commands * '/tell, /message, /msg ''message '- The command is used to relay a private message between yourself and a peasant. * '/reply, /r message '- Typing /reply or /r before a message sends another message that corresponds and replies to the previous private message. * '/chat - 'This command toggles the ''Minecraft ''chat window on and off (all chat channels) on the server. * '/tells - 'This command toggles all private messages on and off in ''Minecraft chat. * '/ignore ''username '- If a peasant is bothering you, you can ignore them by typing /ignore in chat. This means you will not see any chat messages from that peasant until you /unignore them. * '/unignore ''username - Whilst the command only works while a peasant is ignored, type /unignore to unignore them. * FYI: ooc: message or (( ''message ''-''' Prefixing your message in any chat channel with these will notify other peasants that the message is out of character. This also displays the message in chat as dark grey. * '/join global, /join g '-''' '''These commands will switch your chat channel to '''global chat. In global chat, peasants can globally broadcast their messages throughout the server based on a 30 second cool-down. * /leave global, /leave g - These commands will switch your chat out of global and into local chat by default. * /join region, /join r '''- These commands will switch your chat channel to '''region chat. In region chat, peasants can hold conversations with other peasants in the same district. These channels can often be used to hold private council meetings without being disturbed by other chat channels. * /leave region, /leave r '- These commands will switch your chat out of region and into local chat by default. * '/join local, /join l - '''These commands will switch your chat channel to '''local chat. In local chat, peasants can hold conversations with other peasants within a 50 block radius. * /leave local, /leave l '- These commands will switch your chat out of local and into a different chat channel. * '/listen ''channel ''- Used to see a channel without having to talk or join it. Trade Commands * /trade '''- Used to toggle trading on and off. * '''FYI: Shift '''+ '''Right Click on a player to send a trade request! Profile Commands Profiles are used by peasants of the server to display information about the characters they role-play on the server. * /profile ''username'' - If you type in this command as a prefix before a username, you will observe information about the person you typed in; depending on how much information they have filled. Catering to their ingame character, their profiles will tell you their account name, role-play character name, which district they reside in, character description, back story, and OOC info. Furthermore, you can also see their Lords website link, Youtube link, Twitter link and Reddit link in their profile. * /profile name '- This sets your character name in your profile. * '/profile description'' - This sets your character description in your profile. * '/profile description + '-' This adds an additional line to the character description if you run out of space in Minecraft's ''chat window. * '/profile description - '- This removes all previous description edits in your profile. * '/profile background'' ''- This sets your character background story in your profile. * '/profile oocinfo '- This sets your out of character information that you might find interesting about yourself that you want others to know. '(Please do not insert your phone number or any other personal information!)' * '/profile twitter''' - Sets Twitter account information. * /profile twitch - Sets Twitch account information. * /profile youtube - Sets Youtube account information. * /profile reddit - Sets Reddit account information. Friend Commands (Friend? Frienddddd!) ' * '''/friend ''username - This adds a player to your friend list. It will notify you every time your friend comes online and when you type /who; friends have their own special section so you can see who is online in your friends list. * /unfriend ''username - ''To remove a friend you prefix this before your friend's username. * /friends - '''Displays a current list of friends that are online on the server as of the moment a peasant types in the command. Emoticon (Emote) Commands Emoticons are special privileged commands given towards peasants that support the server. These commands can be bought at the mall from the two vendors '''Shibebe Chan and Felix Loveberry '''with SS Stones; a virtual currency on the ''Lords of Minecraft server that is exchanged for real money. * '/kiss '- Blows a heart particle effect towards a peasant alongside a kissing sound effect. Peasants that receive the kiss will have a ping sound effect played. * '/cry - 'Projects water splashing particle effects alongside a crying sound effect. * '/crym - 'The same effects of the /cry command with a different crying sound effect. * '/seppuku - 'A command that enables peasants to kill themselves on command. Often used as a last resort or for comedic situations during roleplay, the command once enabled peasants to become ghosts before ghosts were removed. * '/dance '- Typing in the command causes peasants to jaunt forwards and backwards in a jive as if they were dancing. Music note particle effects appear. * '/sick - 'Typing this in chat causes a peasant to simulate barfing. If the barf gets projected onto other peasants they will receive a tick of nausea and become drowsy. * '/wow - 'Plays a sound effect of Lord Justin saying "wow", often used to describe how amazingly awesome or depressing the mediocre situation is. * '/woooow - 'Plays a longer sound effect of Lord Justin saying "wow". * '''FYI: '''There will be more emoticons available at the Mall! Removed Commands * '/stuck - When stuck in a location such as a well or a hole, peasants can simply type /stuck to warp to the nearest road or safest location. The stuck command was removed during the "Paladins and Bandits" update to stop bandits teleporting away easily. '' * '/spawn & /home '''- The commands quickly became outdated with the arrival of their shardstone counterparts and were easily used to abuse roleplay. References # https://www.reddit.com/r/LordsOfMinecraft/comments/31wvry/employ_command/ # http://www.buffalowizards.com/lords/guide/commands Category:Meta